lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Topher
|Gender = Female |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Profession = Student |Status = Deceased |Cause = Killed by Shadows controlled by Dodge |Family = }} Kim Topher was Rendell Locke's girlfriend in high school. Her best friend was Ellie Whedon. History Kim Topher attended Lovecraft Academy with Rendell Locke, Ellie Whedon, Erin Voss, Lucas Caravaggio, and Mark Cho. She and her friends called themselves the "Keepers of the Keys". During their senior year, the group decided to use the Keys in the school production of the Tempest. Kim mostly agreed to participate to impress Mark's uncle, a movie agent. When his uncle skipped the play, Kim was enraged, lashing out at Mark and Ellie. She cried to Rendell about how after they graduated, the Riffel Rule would come into play and they would all forget about magic. Rendell suggested they use the Omega Key to open the Black Door to let a demon through. Planning on denying the demon a host, it would turn to Whispering Iron, from which a new key could be made that would allow the group to carry magic with them into adulthood. The plan went awry due to the unexpected arrival of Duncan Locke, who use the Head Key, caused Lucas Caravaggio to become infested with the demon known as Dodge. Realizing the group had no way to save Lucas from the demon, they used the Head Key to strip him of his memories. This put a great deal of stress on the group, particularly Ellie, Lucas's girlfriend, and Rendell, who felt guilty over Lucas's infestation. Asking Rendell if he would come to bed with her, he declined. She left alone, leaving behind the bracelet containing the Anywhere Key. Eventually, Dodge managed to restore his memories, kidnapped Duncan and killed Mark. He ordered Rendell to bring the Omega Key to the Drowning Cave in exchange for Duncan's safety. During the meeting, Kim was killed by Dodge while she tried to rescue Duncan. Similarities with Jordan Gates Kim shares many similarities with Jordan Gates, the high school girlfriend of Rendell Locke's son, Tyler. *Both girls are beautiful and seemingly shallow, and prone to hurting the people close to them. *They also have both expressed frustration with their families having different plans for their futures than they wanted: Kim's family wanted her to go to Smith, while she wanted to go to Emerson. Similarly, Jordan's father wanted her to go to Vasser, while she wanted to go to the Art Institute of Chicago. *Both girls had expressed a desire to "be better". *When asked what he saw in Kim, Rendell responded that: "She can be cruel, sometimes, but...she'd die for any of us. She really would." This was mirrored in Jordan's last conversation with Tyler, when she told him that: "I'd throw myself in front of a train for you, Tyler. I hope you know that." *They both sacrificed themselves to save others: Kim died saving Duncan, while Jordan died saving Kinsey and Jamal. Notes *She was believed by Candice Whedon to have been romantically involved with Lucas Caravaggio, though nothing happened between the two. *While Lucas's body remained in the Drowning Cave, Kim's was presumably recovered, as the Angel Wings were eventually returned to Keyhouse. References Category:Characters Category:Tamers of the Tempest Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased